Heart's Call
by BananaCakes086
Summary: A sleepover party leads to unknown feelings arising. But will those feelings be returned? Or will something get in the way before these two hearts answer each other's call? Please R&R. Written for charlycatz.


Hey everyone! This is written for charlycatz, and is my first ever fic as well as my first Yuri fic.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It was a normal sleepover party and nothing extraordinary had been supposed to happen. Best friends, that's all they were right? At least that was what Kari kept trying to tell herself. It wasn't that Yolei wasn't important to her because she was. Her best friend, the girl she could share everything with, things she couldn't even share with TK despite the two of them being extremely close friends. TK, Davis and Ken were having a competition on video games and Cody was reading a book.

Tai and the older team had been busy so they hadn't been able to make it to the sleepover party. They were all in college now after all. Kari had hoped however that it would be nice for everyone to be able to attend her sleepover party that she had arranged for a reunion but it wasn't to be, it seemed.

The brunette was in the kitchen making snacks for the others since there was still awhile to dinner with Yolei helping her.

"You're rather quiet Yolei," Kari noted. "It's not like you. Usually you're always talking about Ken or some other cute boy."

Yolei laughed. "Yeah you're right I am! Doesn't it bother you?"

Kari blinked. "Why do you think that?" Her cheeks flushed pink. She had shown irritation a few times at Yolei continuing to mention about Ken and other cute boys but she didn't think she had been that obvious about it.

Yolei shrugged. "You always seemed to get a bit snappy about it. Besides," she looked away. "You look cute today."

The pink on Kari's cheeks turned to red at that comment. "What?" She realised her heart was beating rapidly like it would pop out of her chest at any moment and she didn't understand why.

Yolei gave a sheepish laugh. "Gosh I really am too impulsive just always blurting out what's in my heart. Sometimes being sincere can have consequences huh?"

Kari didn't know what to say. There were words she wanted to say, things she wanted to ask but she didn't know how to. It was like the words had gotten stuck inside her somewhere. She moved to cover her face, biting back a groan. What was wrong with her? She was having odd feelings and had a strange to urge to want to kiss Yolei. Was it normal to feel this way towards another girl? Weren't these the type of feelings girls and guys usually had for one another, like Tai used to have for Sora?

However before she could think of what to say, she felt Yolei's lips on her own and almost lost her breath as Yolei's tongue ran across her lips. The feeling was something she had never felt before and it made her want more.

The bizarreness of the whole idea of her liking another female left her mind and all she could feel was the pleasure. The tingling feeling of their lips meshed together was amazing. She felt like she belonged, like she was safe. If she had to use one word to describe her feelings, it would be security.

"Uh looks like we came in at a wrong time," Davis's awkward sounding voice and Yolei pulling away was what snapped the brunette back to her senses and she turned bright red.

"Uh..." Kari was once again struck speechless. Unable to come up with words, she ran to the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Her heart was still beating wildly in her chest and she didn't know how to calm it down. She really should go back and face the situation. Her friends would understand wouldn't they? Or at least she hoped they would understand.

She had been kissed by boys before. Heck, her and TK had even dated before! Yet, those kisses had never left her this breathless. When Yolei pulled away, it felt like something had been taken away from her so suddenly. It was odd. When had she started feeling an attraction to Yolei?

* * *

"Uh...did we come in at a wrong time?" Davis said and Ken elbowed him in the ribs.

"Davis..." Ken sighed a little, frowning.

Yolei glowered at Davis. "No Davis, you came in at a perfect time! Gosh, I hope Kari doesn't hate me right now!"

"I think she's just confused," TK offered helpfully.

Yolei had come out to sit with her other friends after Kari had run up to her bedroom, hearing the others talk about the situation.

"Of course she's confused!" Yolei said throwing her hands in the air. "I shouldn't have kissed her like that. I should have just told her how I felt and let her give me an answer."

Cody sat besides Yolei. "Maybe you should just talk to her. It may not be as bad as you're thinking."

"You're right, it'll be worse. She'll hate me forever!" Yolei moaned dramatically.

"Yolei," TK sighed. "Come on, go talk to her. I'll take over the snacks. Kari lacks the ability to hate people. Go talk to her."

Yolei blinked. "TK..."

TK smiled, shaking his head. "I know you're nervous but hope for the best ok? No matter what happens next, you and Kari are friends. Best friends. That won't change."

Yolei exhaled through her nose and nodded. Even though her hands were trembling with the fear of what might happen next, she knew she needed to do this. She stood up beginning to head to Kari's room. It seemed the room came too quickly. Staring at the door to her best friend's room had never felt more intimidating than it did now. A part of her just wanted to turn around and run from there. She wasn't ready to confront these feelings. They had been a part of her for awhile now.

Truth was, the only reason she brought up Ken or Michael in front of Kari was to see how she felt about it. Whilst the brunette displayed nothing but irritation when Yolei mentioned how cute she found certain boys, it had still been unclear. Yolei felt Kari liked her too but at the same time, confronting this felt too frightening. They weren't supposed to even like girls! Her siblings would be appalled at the very idea of it.

'Get a grip, Yolei' The lavender-haired girl chided herself. 'Remember what TK said. Just hope for the best'

Slowly, Yolei pushed the door open. "Kari? Can I come in?"


End file.
